mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Notos Greyrat
' Luke Notos Greyrat' is the knight and guardian of Ariel Anemoi Asura and is a high noble. He is also the cousin of Rudeus Greyrat. Appearance He is tall, well-built and extremely good looking. He has brown hair and wears it in a combed back style. A standard Ikemen, or cool handsome guy. Note: This section is under construction and revision Personality Luke is a playboy and, like the rest of the Notos Greyrat family, has a fetish for large boobs. Although he plays around with most girls, he treats his liege; Ariel Anemoi Asura with utmost reverence, with her safety and well-being as his top priority. Luke also treats Fitts as a colleague and friend instead of a girl to fool around with. Tricked by Hitogami he considered Rudeus his enemy and lost reason but Ariel was, in the End, able to bring him back to his senses. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Luke was born into the Notos Greyrat family as an Asura Kingdom high noble. He was tasked at a very young age into the appointment of being the Guardian Knight of second princess Ariel Anemoi Asura alongside Derrick Redbat. He was very fervent in his duties as a guardian despite his frivolous attitude to girls and his mediocre skills. So loyal was he that he sacrificed himself for his charge when they were attacked in the garden by a terminate boar. Sword-less, he tried to protect Ariel despite knowing that he could not win, even after he saw Derrick killed in front of him. After being saved by Sylphy, who was teleported to them due to the metastasis event, he continued to guard Princess Ariel with Sylphy who was Silent-Fitts. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Plot Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities Sword Techniques * Intermediate-ranked Sword-God Style * Elementary-ranked Water-God Style Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Magical Sword * A magic item endowed with magical powers that will easily cut through an iron shield. Enchanted Shoes * Shoes that greatly increase the user's speed. Magical Mantle * Maintains temperature of the user. Enhanced Gloves * Gloves that boost the user's strength. Reinforced Undertunic * Made of material that is resistent to blades. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements * Princess Ariel Personal Guard. * Head of the Notos House. Quotes * (To Sylphiette) "With your breast size, there is no way a man from Notus would bow to you." * (To Rudeus Greyrat) "Rudeus. I'm begging you. Accept it. If you're a man as well you understand right?" Trivia * Luke was supposed to fall madly in love with Eris and end up being a happy couple together in the original timeline. This was made impossible by Rudeus' involvement in the current timeline. * Although he don't possess strong fate, Hitogami use him to see Rudeus action in volume 18. * Luke is indirectly responsible for curing Rudeus's ED by giving one of his aphrodisiac potions to Sylphy. Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Greyrat Household Category:Characters Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Student Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:Water God Style Category:Knight Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Noble Category:Seven Knights of Asura Category:Central Continent